


I Did A Pregnancy Test...

by DittyWrites



Series: Problematic Gays In Space [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But funny, Fun, How Hux deals with him is a miracle tbh, I hate these fools, Kylo Ren has a very poor understanding of the human body, M/M, This Is STUPID, and it shows, my fav uptight ginger and manchild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Kylux "I did a pregnancy test." (Note: Does not actually contain m-preg in any form. Does contain Kylo Ren being an utter tit tho.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did A Pregnancy Test...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not huge on m-preg fics and this is my version from the prompt i got. 
> 
> I'm also still accepting prompts at acapelladitty.tumblr.com

“I did a pregnancy test.” Kylo announced casually as he stabbed at his meal with a fork.

He had been virtually silent all evening and whatever Hux had been expecting to be the issue, it certainly wasn’t this.

Unable to actually process what had just been said to him, Hux took a moment to gather his wits. “May I ask why?” He asked, incredulous.

Without looking up from his food, Ren replied in the same casual tone. “I was curious.”

Hux spluttered as he came to realise that Ren was being completely serious. “You are a man. I am a man. And on top of that you don’t even actually let me come inside you. How could you possibly be pregnant?” Struggling to keep the levity in his voice he gestured wildly with one hand. “Do you even know how it works?”

“Of course.” Ren replied defensively but his eyes were shifty.

“YOU DON’T!” Hux exclaimed loudly as he picked up on the lie and he was forced to bite his tounge to hold back the laughter which was threatening to burst from his lips. “Did no one ever sit you down and explain the process of conception? Sperm? Egg? Etc?”

“I was sent away from my family at ten years old to train intensely in the ways of the Force with my biological uncle. And then I was under the teachings of Supreme Leader Snoke. At what point was I supposed to have been given the explicit details? I assumed that since we had been sleeping together it was a possibility.” Ren hissed, his face growing hot from embarrassment as he realised his folly.

The thought of receiving such a talk from the Supreme Leader caused Hux to repress a shudder as he listened to Rens’ explanation. But the shudder passed and he was again confronted with the fact that his on-again off-again lover of the last two months was legitimately ignorant of basic biology.

Making a mental note to correct the grievous oversight he returned his attention to his meal, lamenting his luck in life as he made a point of avoiding the scandalised looks which Ren was now throwing his way.


End file.
